You're the Grand Duchess!
by Ehesister
Summary: Ash comes back to the battle chateau to become the grand duke but little does he know who he will meet... Pearlshipping one-shot. Warning: It is my first fanfiction and characters might be out-of-character-personality. Pearlshipping and one-sides Amourshipping.


_~~~ Flashback~~~_

_ There I was, outside the Cyllage City gym with my shiny new gym badge. Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena were outside as well with the gym leader of this city, Grant. He wanted me to have a rematch with him at the battle chateau. I agreed. There was nothing better than getting stronger by battling tougher opponents. Serena came up to me, telling me if I wanted to battle Grant at the Battle Chateau, I would need to become a grand duke. _

_~~~ End of Flashback~~~_

That is my goal, my new goal that is. Even since I lost in the Kalos League, I was even more determined to become the grand duke. I ran up the stairs of this majestic building, hearing the others telling me to slow down. No way was I going to stop, not now. I'm so close! Finally I have arrived at the entrance. I am greeted by two servants who introduce me and answered a few questions I had: like how to become a grand duke. At this point, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena had come over where I was standing. Now I know that to become the grand duke, you must battle the grand duchess and win. I asked one of the servants if I could battle the grand duchess now. She told me to please excuse her but the grand duchess is busy at the moment. I wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Grand duchess I challenge you to a battle!" I yelled, hoping she hear me.

I ran up the rows of stairs and I saw it, no, more like I saw _her_. She was wearing a gown that matched her sapphire eyes. But then I wondered, didn't I see those eyes before? Before I can think about it more she interrupted me.

"It is I, the Grand Duchess of this chateau, who challenges me? Wait…aren't you….?" She stated.

"I challenge you! I should introduce myself than. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Ash? Is that really you?" She asked.

I was thinking: How does she know me?! Than it clicked, she must be….

"Hey I'm Serena! And how might you be?" Serena blustered out, getting me out of my thoughts.

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region." She responded.

Bonnie ran up to her and introduced herself as Bonnie and her brother as Clemont. Then she asked if Dawn would take care of her brother for her. For some reason I felt anger go through myself. Dawn sweat dropped, clearly caught off guard by the request. So now there were three of us: Serena, Dawn, and I. I walked up to Dawn.

"Dawn! It is very great to see you again! What are you doing here? How did you become grand duchess?" I asked as we high-fived. I noticed Serena flinch a little.

"Ash, I can't believe you're here! Well to answer all your questions, let's all of us have some lunch in my office." She replied.

"Well me and Ash have things to do so we can't! Oh well! See ya!" Serena yelled out while pushing me out the door. I was a bit surprised. I had nothing planned today but to come here and become grand duke. Besides I always have time to catch up with Dawn again. She was the only one who really understood me.

"Serena, let go of me! I not busy so I might as well check up on Dawn again. Besides, you can get to meet her too! She's a really good friend of mine."

Serena, who was shocked, let go of me and sent Dawn a look. Which be the way Dawn reacted, (sticking her tongue out at her) must not been well. We followed Dawn through these bronze doors and bam, in her office! Though I think "office" is not the word. More like the lounge of a palace! In the center of the room were soft couches. One of each side of the table, who was ordained with a bowl of Poffins (a treat native to the Sinnoh region) made by Dawn herself. It also had a vase containing a bouquet of roses which had a small note attached to it. Dawn told us to make ourselves at home and to eat whatever we'll like. She got a silver platter and placed it on the table. On the dish was all the food you can think of. She excused herself and went to her room at the back of the office. As Serena ate the food, I decided to take a look at the letter on the roses:

_Dawn I know you are busy now as the grand duchess but maybe you'll have some time to come meet me in the garden at nightfall? I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love_

I couldn't finish reading it because Dawn came back was headed this way! I quickly put the memo back and stuffed some food in my mouth. I was sort mad now though. Someone **loves** Dawn! This got me in a bad mood and I didn't know why! When Dawn came back she no longer had her gown but her normal attire from when she traveled in Sinnoh with Brock and I. I tried to act normal and I said:

"Hey Dawn this food sure is good!" I said while grabbing another handful of food and tossing it into my mouth.

"Hey Ash it isn't polite to speak with your mouth open! Anyways _Dawn_, what are those pink things?"

"Serena they are Poffins. Poffins are Pokémon treats made in Sinnoh. I made the ones on the table." Dawn explained.

"Yeah! I ate a few and they are great as always, Dawn!" I told her and I noticed she turned away from me, like she doesn't want me to see something.

"Ash, you ate some of my Pokepuffs, which do you, think is better **my** Pokepuffs or _Dawn's_ Poffins?!" Serena asked me, which by the looks of it, like she was jealous of Dawn!

"Well Serena to tell ya the truth- I knew it Ash! You really like my pokepuffs!"

"Sorry but no, sure they're good but not as Dawn's poffins."

"Whhhhaaat?! Hmm than I guess you had a cold and couldn't taste the **amazing** flavor of my Pokepuffs!"

After Serena starting to brag about how "good" her Pokepuffs were, she decided to go with Bonnie and Clemont outside. That leaves Dawn and me in her office. She told me she came to Kalos to get experience as a coordinator. Then she came across a beautiful building, which happened to be the battle chateau. She decided to battle and in a few weeks, she had become stronger than everyone at the chateau. I told Dawn about the rest of my adventures so far. It was getting late so I asked Dawn if we could battle. She responded:

"Sorry Ash but I have to go somewhere at night and I need to get ready. Maybe tomorrow?"

I knew where she was going so I asked:

"Can I come with you?"

"Uh sure Ash, just don't bother me ok?"

"Fine."

After waiting like _forever_ Dawn finally came back from her room. I can't believe I was thinking this but I thought she was beautiful, not that she didn't look her best every day.

"You ready to go Ash?" Dawn asked as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

Dawn led the way towards the back of the battle chateau, which I never saw on my first visit here. There, I saw a small pond, a tree that curves over a little bit. It curved over and covered a small bench. I saw someone sitting there, but I couldn't see who it was. He must be the one in the letter, I thought. Then I saw Dawn run up to him while he left her up and twirled her around. I decided to hide in a few nearby bushes.

"Dawn! I'm glad you were able to make it!"

"Of course I could, Gary! I wouldn't miss a chance to see you!" Dawn replied.

"That's good new! Here I got you something." Gary told her as they took a seat on the bench and he handed her a box.

"Oh Gary! It's beautiful! Aww thank you! Can you help me put it on?" Dawn asked as she held up a sapphire necklace. A nice touch I must add. She turned around as Gary put it on her.

"It's the least I could do for you Dawn! I love you," He said as he leaned closer and closer to Dawn. _That did it! First Gary, that's right Gary Oak, my rival for years, takes Dawn, the only girl that understands me and now he tries to kiss her?! No way was that happening. _I got out of my hiding spot and said

"Wait, this isn't the café! Oh hey Dawn! Hi Gary."

"Oh if it isn't Ashy boy! What are you doing here?!" Gary yelled, clearly upset I ruined their moment.

"Oh like I said, I was looking for the café and I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere. Oh well!" I answered, trying to hide my smirk.

"Well Gary thanks for the necklace but it's getting late and I must go. See ya tomorrow? Goodnight Gary. Okay, let's go Ash," Dawn said as she walked towards the exit and I followed her.

"I'm sorry Dawn if I ruined you moment with Gary," I apologized, even though I didn't like the feeling of Dawn and Gary together, if she's happy. I just want to see her smile.

"No, you didn't Ash. It's fine, really. I wanted to get some rest and Gary was sort of keeping me awake," Dawn replied. I could tell she was telling the truth since I glanced at her eyes and they weren't sad or upset. Her eyes were like always, sparkling and bright. Just to prove her point, she even gave me a quick smile which I returned.

Once Dawn found out that Bonnie, Clemont and Serena decided to stay at Prism Tower (Clemonts's gym) for the night, she showed me to my room. My room was the size of a master bedroom! It was almost as big as Dawn's office! She told me if I need anything, a servant will come or if he would prefer her help, she would be in her room. She said "night" and went to her room. I couldn't sleep that night. All I was thinking about was what Gary said to Dawn. Does Dawn feel the same way? If she does, why does it hurt so much? Pikachu came from the door and climbed onto my bed. Oh yeah! I forgot Pikachu went with Bonnie for the day. He wanted to check on her.

"Hey pal! You know you missed seeing Dawn and Piplup again," I whispered to Pikachu.

Pikachu just went to the corner of the room and started to mope.

"No need to worry! We can see Dawn tomorrow!" I told Pikachu as Dawn would have said herself. After a while, I went to sleep.

The next morning Pikachu and I ran to Dawn's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Dawn came and opened the door. She was in her usual outfit and had her hair down. Her face lit up when she saw us.

"Ash! Pikachu! Nice seeing you again!" Dawn explained as she hugged Pikachu and hugged me afterwards. I was momentary surprised but I enjoyed it. After a second, a felt my face heat up. I faced the other way, trying to hide my blush.

"Guys, come in!" Dawn told us as she held the door opened.

She called Piplup to come over and say hi to an old friend. Piplup came down as told but once he saw his pal Pikachu, he ran over and hugged Pikachu. They gave each other a quick high-five. After saying hellos, Dawn made pancakes, her Poffins and brought over four bottles of Moomoo milk. We talked for a while and we all agreed to go to Lumiose City to explore and to meet up with the rest of the gang. Bonnie had informed us that we will meet up at 8:00 PM in front of Prism Tower. It was 10:00 AM now so we had time. After two hours of walking around and shopping, Piplup and Pikachu wanted to go to their rooms. Dawn agreed to let them go back to the battle chateau if they behave which Pikachu and Piplup quickly approved.

Now it was just Dawn and I. We both went to Hotel Richissime to rest and get something to eat. After talking and walking all around Lumiose for hours, the sun began to set. Since it was getting late, we started to walk towards Prism Tower. When we arrived, it was turning nightfall. It was 7:40 PM, twenty minutes before the gang would come here. Dawn just gazed at the stars in the sky and Prism tower lit up. Being here with Dawn made me feel like time stopped. I smiled and turn around to look into those Sapphire eyes of hers. Sure we didn't battle today, we can battle another time. Dawn looked back at me and smiled. It was then that I realized what I felt for Dawn. It was what Misty, May, and Brock called _love._ I loved Dawn? I guess I do. Hmm sure I tell her? What if she likes Gary instead of me? Well there's one way to find out….

"Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I feel like we are good friends right?"

"Of course Ash!"

"Well I been thinking that maybe I…I" I lost my words since Dawn was looking at me and it makes my hard to concentrate. Well I heard a few tips from Brock and when you are a loss of words when you are telling a girl how you feel, you kiss her or whatever. Gary did it (more like was going to) and it seemed to work so why not?

I leaned forward and kissed Dawn. I closed my eyes shut to prevent seeing Dawn's reaction. I think I'm feeling things or is Dawn kissing back?! No way! I cherished this moment for the few minutes it lasted. After we broke apart, Dawn smiled and told me she loved me too. (I guess Brock was right! Yeah good job Brockco!) Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena ran up to us and we all spent the night talking and spending time with each other. It was a great night. So what if I didn't become the grand duke? I got something way better!


End file.
